The Darkened Past (a trwoo tail)
by Hedgefox-kitsune
Summary: A retelling of when Miles Tail's Prower meet Sonic many moons ago, but with a dark twist... Follow them on their journey, the hedgehog and the fox, as they encounter dangers beyond anything you would expect, and perhaps a surprise from within the group itself... (Reboot of The Darkened Past)


_The darkened past_ ***Rewritten***

**Chapter 1:** Sorrow

_Hope is all I have_

Rain poured from the sky. Lightning illuminated the surrounding area, as thunder rumbled ominously through darkened skies. The lightning flashed again, revealing one of the many clearings within the forest. The flash of light dispelled the shadows, if only for a short second.

Another rumble of thunder and flash of light cracking through the sky. This time illuminating something which clearly did not belong within this area of the forest. A roar of thunder seemed to shake the ground, and the creature who did not belong to the forest twitched, awakening.

Breath was blown out in a huff. Mud covered fingers curled. Sharp nails rested lightly in a palm which drew itself towards his mud-covered body while also pulling his other hand and arm in. The being slowly began to push themselves up, quick breaths betraying how painful this movement was. Opening his eyes, dulled Sapphire-black stared out into the darkness. The irises, usually bright with emotion, were fixated downwards. They were filled with the hurt his tormentors had put him through.

Digging sharpened teeth into his lip. The creature moved slowly, carefully, until they were finally sitting upright with ears laid back. The movement slowly came more natural as the rain washed away the blood and muck stuck on their body.

Looking behind, he dug into the mud and drew not one, but two objects from their sunken prison trapped beneath the dirt.

Panting, his face was wet for the creature was silently crying. The male began to rinse away the mud and the blood that was stained on his fur. But soon enough began to shiver. Sniffling as his nose became more and more blocked up from the cold.

Once the male got the two objects as clean as best he could, the creature used a tree to slowly pull himself up. This caused the healing gashes through wet fur and the skin beneath to split open once more. Staining fur once again crimson, which they could ill afford to lose right now.

Grimacing at the scent of his own blood. No matter how dull it was from the rain, the male carefully pulled himself up onto unsteady feet. Determined to leave this part of the forest before the rain stopped. Before _**they**_ came back to finish the job they had begun.

Tears still fell in complete silence, no matter how much he wanted to cry out loud. The male was still wary of the surroundings around him. Then, slowly, tense hands let go of the support of the tree.

Finally, on shaky feet, he began an unbalanced walk towards the other side of the clearing. Instinctively knowing which part of the forest he was in and how to swiftly escape towards safety.

Coming out into the open fully, it came apparent what creature this being was. The two objects dug out from the mud were actually two tails of the commonly known fire-red fox breed. They swayed with the males' movements keeping him somewhat balanced on the balls of the feet.

The fox padded across the ground, careful not to slip. For the area was becoming more and more sodden with the heavy rain.

Darkened blue eyes glanced side to side, tiredness apparent within shivering and hunched shoulders. Low ears tried to perk upright in concentration but drooped at the ends with the rain and exhaustion.

Breathing shakily, the small body moved slowly into the dense foliage on the other side of the clearing and soon was undercover. Thankfully the trees kept a majority of the dampness from the heavens off his back, as the foxes muzzle pulled downwards in a frown of distress.

Sniffling again, pain becoming more and more severe. The instinct of survival overriding the usual fears of the night which the two-tailed fox usually harboured. Ears now fully flat in reaction to the pain, tested even his limited strength. But soon the male came upon the opening behind a bunch of prickly bushes. Through these was a corridor and the other end lead to a little secret hidden hideaway.

Wriggling through, carefully not getting caught on the spines of the plant and down through the darkened corridor. The fox soon came into an arid area, his current home.

Soft mossy plants were placed together, along with heather for a bed at the furthest corner while other parts were split into more formal areas.

Right beside the entrance was a darkly stained set of rocks where the fox doctored his own wounds. Usually wrapping them with anything to hand that he had been able to steal from the town. A bag full of medical supplies was placed into a niche on the wall, mainly to keep them clean for when the anthro needed the equipment.

Along one of the walls were loads of unsteadily stacked metallic projects. Barely holding together, this mass of metal held all the little gadgets and gizmos that the anthro had invented from scrap metal and other scavenged parts.

He fixed up items thought to be broken and now had an array of them from common appliances to somewhat unusual items like toys, to use as a distraction when needed. In-fact on the floor nearest to the males' current position, was a bag full of tools and gadgets. Ready just in case. Though for what… the fox had no clue.

On the right-hand side of the cavern around a bend, was an area converted for bathing. This had been secluded by a dense growth of shrubs. They were fed by tiny cracks within the ceiling, allowing sunlight and rain within. The plants had roots drifting on and in the water of the pool, making them lush and thick. Having this curtain of nature allowed the fox to have privacy to bathe in the pool, which was heated by an underground spring. Not that the male ever had anyone he had trusted enough in his home.

The last area, in the middle through the right wall of the main cavern. Was an ice-cold river which ran from the outside and through the main room past the pool area.

In cleverly made containers of plastic and metal that were tied up on a rope strung over the river, hanging from various cords and wires into the gently flowing water. Was the anthro's cold storage. Different foods were kept at a temperature that was cold enough to keep things fresh. Each of the containers had a specially made temperature gauge. This allowed the fox to input the minimum temperature. Then lower the storage box to the level in the water needed for each item.

Each of the boxes could be sealed to prevent items from being spoiled and getting wet. It was basically the foxies fridge and freezer all in one. Perfect for the fox's personal needs.

Wincing, the fox curled a hand around his ribs. Focusing on the medical bag, the anthro flicked a tail forward and swept the bag off the niche in the wall. It hit the ground with a thump, thankfully not losing its contents by tipping over.

Wheezing, the male let himself slide to the floor, using the wall as a support to try not to jostle his severely aching ribs any more. One eye shut tightly, he reached forward and rummaged inside the bag, which had seen better days. The zip was broken, and the red colouring had faded too, one handle had snapped, with the other one frayed at the seam.

A hum of satisfaction came from the fox when he pulled out the various items. One by one bandages, antiseptic cream, medical alcohol, gauze, a needle, scissors, dis-solvable thread and cotton pads. Lying them all out, the anthro got to work, cleaning, wiping, stitching, wrapping. It didn't take him too long. For the two-tailed kit had a lot of experience with this type of medical application.

Groaning with relief, at finally having support for his injuries, the fox used the wall once again to slowly get too shaky feet. Then shuffled forward, around the corner and down the hall to the pool.

Half an hour went by, and the anthro slowly made his way back into the central 'hub' of his home. A long ripped piece of cloth hung around his shoulders. Water still dripped slightly, falling from the currently flat fringe of fur hanging in his eyes.

Stopping beside his 'bed', the male turned to put down the cloth and paused. Blue eyes locked onto blue in the broken mirror beside his nest.

The water had cleaned off his fur with efficiency, along with vigorous scrubbing, while bathing in the natural oils the buds of the plants around his 'bath' provided. All over his body, gauze had gained a pink tint of blood seeping from the wounds. Clearly having pulled the stitches and clotted scabs by accident when he cleaned the mess from his fur.

Twin tails twitched, flickering back and forth in involuntary movement. As the fox crouched down, eyes fixed on his reflection. Trying to see what others saw, trying to see the freak and monster that they called him, trying to understand.

'_Why could people not accept him the way he was? He could not, did not see anything wrong.'_

Yellow-orange fur, sometimes called golden covered his body, from his ears to his tails. The tips of his hands and paws were edged in white. Along with his tails, muzzle and lastly, his extremely fluffy chest.

'_Other than the extra tail, but that did not matter. After all, his adoptive parents had told him that only the personality matters. Not what someone looked like on the outside, and he had taken those words to heart.'_

"Chu!" He sneezed. Rubbing his nose with his hand, the fox gazed on his reflection one more time before turning away. Sniffling, the anthro grabbed hold of some of his bedding and moved underneath them.

'_What I would not do… to have someone accept me for the way I am? That is all I can ask and hope for. But each year that goes by, it takes a little more of my hope. I'm becoming bitter though I don't want to.'_

Curling, pulling, twisting, yanking and tucking, the fox settled into the little burrow he had made. Only his ears could be seen under the multitude of soft multi-coloured fabrics. His twin tails curled around each side of him, stopping any air from cooling the centre of his nest.

'_Please! I don't know how much longer I can survive. I'm only 8 years old and an orphan at that. Please…'_

Ears flicked back and forth, making sure all was secure. Before the anthro settled, head resting on his arm. Blue eyes gazed out into the cave, the flashes of light barely visible anymore as the storm moved away from the area. Then eyelids slowly closed, opening once or twice when hearing a noise. Until, finally, they stayed shut and the fox drifted off, warm and comfortable. Though his wounds still ached, the fox ignored them with ease. Knowing how to shut out the pain to rest far too quickly.

A thought flickered across his mind for a second, before he succumbed to sleep.

'_Just keep on hoping Miles Tails Prower that is all you can do. Just keep on hoping.'_

It was a plea. A cry. A silent yell and a calling echo.

Fingers twitched as small hands curled into fists before relaxing. This was a soul that desperately wanted someone to hold him and care for him, yet had no-one. But unknowing to the kit, the fates had already set things in motion. Something that would see his wish finally being answered.

But also… it would bring with it a great disaster…

_See ya soon bud__._

_End Chapter 1_


End file.
